


The Emotional Impact On A '67 Impala

by Darksidedawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars Have Feelings Too, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: The Impala's thoughts after the finale.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Emotional Impact On A '67 Impala

Basking in the sun, black chrome shining, the Impala creaks a little. Sammy doesn’t take care of her as well as Dean did, but she forgives him. He plasters her inside with tears, and she soaks them up like she could heal him somehow. She lets him cry his heart out until the dog whines, and then he climbs out of her with a whispered, “Thanks, Baby.” _Only Dean calls me that_ , she thinks, but she lets it go by, because what else can she do? Dean’s gone. Dean got backed into a piece of rebar, and he’s never coming back. 

She gets the sense that it’s not like the last times, by the way Sam can’t even look at her for the first week afterward, and the cassettes that go untouched in her glove box, everything exactly as Dean left it. Sam only takes her out to wash her, because that’s what Dean would do. 

After a few weeks have passed, he takes Dean’s leather jacket, that he placed in the passenger seat two days afterward, out of the car, and Baby takes him and Eileen to a vegan restaurant. She’s proud of him, she thinks, and while she still stings from the loss, the Impala has put all her remaining energy into taking Sam wherever he wants to go, because she’s always been happy to go to the end of the earth for the Winchesters. 

And when Sam turns the radio on for the first time, and doesn’t wince at the roar of classic rock through the speakers, she purrs happily, and races on.


End file.
